puck_movie_uncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
View content advisory for World Of Warcraft.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 5/10. There is a bar sequence (most is ment funny) and we see a man kissing a woman passionetely, a man slaps a female waiter on the butt (quite sexual) and then kisses her on the neck. Two men ask a woman if she would to perform oral sex on both of them in an abandoned room. She declines the offer. A man touches a woman's breasts without her permission. A woman is shown completely naked (we can see her buttocks). A man kisses a woman passionetely. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 7/10. NOTE: see this toppic that the violence is not graphic and more intense. Mostly there is no blood shown. - The film opens with two armies clashing at a forest, we see them preparing to attack and they kill each other with swords and spears (there is no blood shown). A man's head is lopped off with a kukri (no blood shown) and we see the severed head bouncing on the ground. A man is stabbed with a spear (we hear crunching) and he has his throat slit open (blood drips on the spear). - A man grabs another man by the throat and then impales him on a sword (no blood/gore is shown). - A dwarf kills a man with an axe (we see the axe penetrating the chest and we can see some blood dripping on the axe). The dwarf then has his arm cut off (not shown) and thrown off a bridge (we see him fall but we do not see him hit the ground). - A man is decapitated off-screen. - The bar-sequence is quite rough. - There is a graphic fight scene but it is seen in silhoutte so it's less graphic: a man attacks five other with a large blade and one has his arm cut off (in silhoutte we see blood oozing out) and then has his head cut off (we see blood spatter on the wall). Another man's throat is slashed with the blade (in silhoutte we see blood pouring out graphically), another man is slashed through the chest and then his throat is slashed (we see blood pour out in silhoutte graphically), another man is dismembered (we see blood oozing everywhere in silhoutte) and another is impaled (we do not see blood). - A man is beaten in the face. We see him yelling from the pain. - We see a man with a VERY bloody face and the skin of his cheek ripped off laying on a bed and he yells from the pain. A doctor then impales him on a bed to end his misery off-screen. - A man is attacked with a sword, we see some blood on his fingers. Profanity: Profanity: 2/10. Some uses of "hell" and "damn". There is also 1 use of "bitch". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 5/10. People are seen drinking beer throughout. Also some people are shown drunk and a man smokes tobacco from a pipe. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 8/10. The entire film could be very scary to little children. It involves monsters, trolls, battle, war and you name it. Also the fight scene in silhoutte is very graphic for a PG-13 film. Audience under 13 years and older are forced to watch it under parental guardian.